Vampires and Dragons
by SylvieGray
Summary: There are several things you don't know about Bella Swan.  One: she's not really Bella Swan.  Two:  she's not human.  Three:  she misses her dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! Here's my first published fanfic - but I'm not going to ask you to be nice in your reviews. So, basically this is a "what if Bella was a Rider before she met Edward yadda yadda yadda" fic. I've seen some "what if Bella somehow got into Alagaesia and became the new Rider" fics; this is the opposite side.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or the Twilight Saga. (This is the disclaimer for the WHOLE story - why should I be redundant?)**

**

* * *

**

"Delos," the youngest Dragon Rider murmured to her large emerald green dragon. She was crouched beside the mighty beast, a long slim hand resting on his snout. If she had been standing, she would be well above six feet tall. Her long brown curls were swept back from her round face by a black headband. Her deep chocolate eyes watched her dragon, sadness encompassed within them. She shifted her hand, light glinting off a silver ring with a purple stone set in it. "Esterni," she murmured.

_Esterni, Datia abr Dauth,_ the dragon, Delos, said, looking up at his Rider with large sad eyes. The sun reflected off his scales, sending diamond patterns shimmering in every direction. _I love you._

Datia abr Dauth, Mists of Death, smiled slightly at the dragon, her white teeth looking almost fang-like in the recesses of her mouth. She ran a hand over his head, murmuring a spell to heal his minor wounds. _I love you too._

Delos winked at the Rider, thanking her for the slight help she had given. _I could not go if I wanted to, Enori, you know that. I am too hurt._ The deep claw marks on his flank began to burn with a ferocity that surprised even him. It seemed as if gallons upon gallons of seithr oil had been poured in the wounds.

_I'm so sorry Delos,_ Enori, the Rider, said, resting a hand on his wounds. _I would heal your wounds, but I don't have enough energy to..._

_It is alright,_ assured the dragon, stretching his long neck to rest his head nearer to his Rider. _The elves have magic on their sides, and they will help me, no matter the cost._

Enori rose from her crouch, giving Delos a kiss on the snout. She smiled slightly as she again said, _I love you, Delos Bjartskular._

_And I you, Enori_. _Goodbye._ The green dragon looked at his Rider, imprinting every detail in his memory. Her eyes especially stood out to the dragon, and made sure to remember the color. He made sure to remember her high height and slim build, her gracefulness as she stood fluidly.

_Goodbye._ Enori was doing the same. Though she would only be gone a short while, she would be far enough away to lose contact with her dragon. She made sure to remember his tail that always moved so expressively as he talked about something he cared for, his claws that he made sure were clean at every opportunity of each day. She loved her dragon, and she was not going to forget him any time soon.

Enori had to force her legs to move away from Delos. She walked as slowly as she could, glancing back every so often to see Delos one last time. Delos was watching her, his pain at seeing her go doubling, tripling hers. A large blue dragon nearly twice the size of Delos stalked up to him and curled up beside him. Enori smiled at the two mates, knowing that Saphira would be there for Delos while she was away.

Saphira's Rider walked up beside Enori, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled at Eragon, leaning closer to the other Dragon Rider.

"It will be alright, Enori," said Eragon. "You will see Delos again."

She nodded. "Yes, it will." Her stomach was full of butterflies, excitement at finally meeting the one and only Nasuada consuming her like a large wave at Lake Ardwen.

"Go," Eragon said, bumping her with his shoulder playfully. She could tell that he would miss her, and she felt the same.

"Bye, Eragon," said Enori softly. She hesitated only a second before leaning down and lightly kissing Eragon on the cheek.

She darted off, beginning her journey, before she could see him touching the spot on his cheek with a look of utter happiness and shock on his face. She ran with light feet, happy that she had finally shown her feelings to the older Rider. A while later, when her head had come down from the clouds, Enori said, _Delos?_

_Yes?_ he said, sounding like he had just woken from a nap.

_I didn't get to say goodbye to anyone besides Eragon,_ she explained, beginning to run a bit faster, for the feel of the wind in her hair and rush of adrenaline, _so could you tell Arya, Queen Islanzadí, and anyone else who might ask about me that I say goodbye?_

_I shall do that,_ said Delos. _Have a safe trip._

_Love you_, _Delos_, said Enori, feeling the connection fading. She slowed so she could hear what Delos had to say.

_I love you too, Enori_, he said. She began to run again, feeling the connection beginning to weaken even more. Delos started to say something else, but then they were too far away and she didn't want to turn back.

Enori was alone now, no elves or humans near her. She stopped and closed her eyes, letting all the senses of the plants and animals wash over her. She searched out her favorite, the squirrel, and she found it almost immediately. Feeling all the life around her made her feel less alone, giving her the will to continue on. She started to run again. She sprinted, keeping her mind open. But then she felt something not right, something not from Du Weldenvarden.

It was a small animal, one that Enori had never seen nor heard of before. It stood on four legs, its height mid-calf on her. It had white and brown shaggy fur, with dark brown eyes that stared dolefully at her. Its short tail was wagging furiously from side to side. She went into its mind, to find that it did not come from Du Weldenvarden, not even Alagaësia itself.

She scooped up the animal, running a hand over its rough fur. It seemed to like the attention, as its tail wagged even harder. "What are you?" Enori asked it, not expecting an answer.

The dog wiggled, asking to be put down. She obliged, and followed it as trotted to a place that was no different from any other clearing in the forest. She sighed, giving up. She should be heading to Fenister and the Varden, not following some strange creature.

But then the dog disappeared. Not as if by some transportation spell, but as if it walked under something – or through something.

There was a window where it left, a hole in reality. The dog walked through it to somewhere else, for sure not in Alagaësia. There were humans, many humans, and a disgusting odor through the window.

Enori stepped back, murmuring a spell to shift her to look more human. Then she stepped through the window, into another world.

It was busy, noisy and ugly. She just stared as metal beasts screeched down paths of stone and humans walked hurriedly with metal devices to their rounded ears. Enori knew that Delos would have loved to see this, this other world.

There were barely any plants in this city, only a few shrubs that weren't really living. The air was thick and polluted with gas and the scent of metal. It was disgusting, a million times worse than the dirtiest city in Alagaësia.

Enori scanned the thoughts of the people, discovering that they knew nothing of elves besides myths and legends passed own through the generations. They knew nothing of the Varden or Alagaësia. They lived in a place called Earth, and this town was called Phoenix.

"Excuse me, miss?" A young boy, of maybe twelve years, tapped her on the shoulder hesitantly. Her heart softened, as children were respected greatly in Du Weldenvarden. "Would you be able to help me get a flight to Seattle?"

His intents were good – his sister lived there, and he needed to escape his drunk and abusive father. His mother was dead. Enori nodded. "Sure thing. I need money though," she admitted. "Give me a minute."

She walked up to the couple who had the animal that had led her here, and grabbed it. She searched the boy's mind for the cost of a flight as she walked away.

"Hey! Lady," the man shouted, "that's our dog. Give her back!"

Enori turned to stare coldly at the man. They looked like they have lots of money. "Three hundred dollars and you get Bowser back."

They wondered how she knew the dog's name, but it was not important. She smiled as the man decided to pay. It wasn't too much, by this man's standards, and his daughter dearly loved the dog. Enori felt bad, but she had to do so to get away from the dirty city.

The man pulled out his wallet and counted our three hundred dollars. She took the money and gave them their dog back. She smiled in apology, not saying anything.

"Seattle is smaller than this town, right?" Enori asked, hoping that she didn't just agree to a bigger and dirtier city. "I need to get out of this place."

"Yeah," the boy said, nodding. "Why?"

"This place makes me feel sick," she explained, not truly lying. Her body was stable, but her mind was not.

"'Kay." The boy paused, then, almost as an afterthought, he added, "What's your name?"

Her name. She couldn't use Enori – it was not human, especially not for this place. She glanced around, her eyes landing on a small flower shop – Bella's Flowers.

"My name is Bella."

* * *

**Whenever I use words from the Ancient Language, I'll put the translation down here at the bottom. **

**esterni - good fortune**

**Datia abr Dauth - Mists of Death (It's a title, sort of - like how Eragon is Shadeslayer. Enori is known for how deadly she is at fighting.)**

**This takes place a few months after Brisingr and before Twilight.**

**Please review - and don't be nice; I love constructive criticism and would prefer if I didn't get reviews like "luv it post more soon." **


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no idea if there are actually dogs in Alagaesia - so let's pretend that there aren't, okay? I've read some fics where they get Rhunon (the sword-maker) to get past her oath again when there's a perfectly good green sword - Tamerlein. Enjoy chapter two! **

**P.S.: I'm using Bella, not Enori, as her name because she's almost two different people in two different worlds.**

**P.P.S.: I want to have a different title. Please tell me if you've got an idea for a different one!  
**

**

* * *

**

The boy nodded, as if in agreement. "It fits." His eyes ran over Bella's body, examining her thoroughly.

"Huh?" Bella cocked her head to the side, like Delos did whenever he was curious.

"Bella means pretty," explained the boy. "You're hot."

Bella knew that elven beauty captivated humans, so she wasn't that surprised. "Sure. What's your name?"

The boy grinned at her and said proudly, "The name's Tom. I chose it myself. My given name was Bob. Plain Bob. I changed it when Mom died." His smile faltered. He looked at his wrist, though nothing was there. "We should get going." He sounded embarrassed, but of what, Bella did not know.

She nodded, shrugging. He led the way to the airport, where they had metal birds that flew people across land and water. They were like dragons, but they weren't alive, and the people sat inside the metal birds.

They got tickets, and only had one mishap: Bella had her sword, and it would not go through security. She ended up drawing it on them, and they let her go, once she had disarmed them all in less than a minute.

The flight was fast, but not as fast as by dragon. Bella missed Delos desperately, so much so that it felt like he took half her heart with him. She wondered how he was doing, as well as the rest of Alagaësia. Bella would not meet the famous Nasuada now.

Bella and Tom did not talk through the whole flight, and soon it landed. She split up the remainder of the money, giving half to him.

Seattle was large, so she decided to run to wherever her feet took her. She soon reached a place called Forks, a small and relatively clean town. She felt as if she could live there.

She searched the thoughts of the townsfolk, wondering where she could go to find a place to stay. She knew, by Earth standards, she looked to be seventeen, young enough to still be in training to – she wasn't sure what, but it was training. They called it school. And the place she needed to go to get a place to stay was the police station. They would help her with other things too. Bella pushed open the door to the small police station, jumping at the bell that sounded as it opened.

There was a man sitting at the desk at the front of the room. "What do you want?" he asked. His voice was gruff, as if he didn't want to deal with her right now. "Pretty lasses like you don't come 'round here often."

Bella dropped her head, as if in sadness. "I need a place to stay," she admitted.

The man instantly softened. "You one of those foster kids who ran away?" He sounded nice now, willing to take time for the poor girl he saw before him.

Bella did not know what a foster kid was, so she just nodded. "I'm seventeen, so whoever gets me won't be stuck with me for long." She had cut herself off from his mind, silencing his thoughts. She didn't want to be different, knowing everyone's personal lives.

"I'll take care of you," the man said. He reached a hand out, but Bella did not know what to do. She just stared at his hand until he retracted it awkwardly. He coughed. "I'm Charlie Swan. What's your name?"

"Bella" was the only answer she had. No last name. "I don't remember anything," she explained. "I woke up a month ago, in Phoenix. I got here, and it seemed safe. Other places didn't, so this was a sanctuary."

Charlie nodded. "I understand. You'll be Bella Swan. I'll sign you up for high school today. It's Saturday, so you've got until Monday to get used to Forks."

Bella smiled in thanks. "I'll explore," she said, resting a hand on her sword, Támerlein. "Is there anywhere I can spar with others? I don't want to lose my edge."

Charlie looked around before leaning closer to Bella and saying, "There's an underground fighting arena. I'm sure you can fight there. It's in the abandoned warehouse off Main street."

"Thanks," Bella said, heading out the door. She stopped and turned around. "Where do you live?"

He scrawled down his address and handed the scrap of paper to her. "Be back by ten o'clock," he ordered. "I want your info so I can sign you up for school."

"Sure." Bella was out the door before anything else could be said. She went to Main and quickly found the seemingly abandoned warehouse.

She entered warily, keeping one hand on her sword. There were many boys, aged from fourteen to thirty, and only a few girls. Bella raised her chin proudly, daring anyone to approach her.

They boy at the entrance asked, "May I see your sword? It needs to fitted for a block."

She glared at him. "I have a block." Unsheathing her sword, she muttered, "Gëuloth du knífr," running her fingers down both sides of the blade very quickly – quick enough for the boy to be unsure of what he was seeing. She held the blade out to the boy, signaling for him to test the edges. He did so, shocked to find an excellent block. She smiled as he told her to go ahead.

"Who would like to challenge me?" The speaker was a burly man with a curved sword. He looked very strong but slow. Her chances were good.

"I would." Bella's voice was strong and clear as she walked proudly up to the man. "I challenge you to a duel."

"Your name?" he asked. "I am the Grim Reaper."

"Bella" was her calm answer.

The Grim Reaper chuckled. "No, your fight name."

Bella thought a minute, then grinned with a sparkle in her eyes. "Shur'tugal," she hissed.

The man nodded, holding his sword at the ready. Bella did the same with Támerlein, a wicked smile on her face.

"Go!" shouted a person who seemed to be in charge.

The Grim Reaper lunged first. Bella ducked out of the way easily, parrying his blade away. He recovered, and swung at her head. She blocked his blade with hers, using as much force as possible. It left a dent in the other sword, leaving it stuck on Támerlein. She yanked at her sword, pulling the other weapon from the Grim Reaper's hand. She shook off the other blade and swiftly brought her own to her enemy's throat.

"Too easy," she scoffed, kicking away the enemy sword as she lowered her blade. She stepped back, turning her back though her instincts screamed otherwise.

Bella heard the blade before she felt it. It hit the back of her knees with enough force to make her fall back and hit her head on the cement floor.

* * *

**Voila! Chapter two, complete with a cliffie. Please review with some content - I want feedback, and I haven't got any yet!**

**Gëuloth du knífr - Dull the knife**

**Shur-tugal - Dragon Rider**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut! If you've looked at the poll on my profile, you'd see that I'm thinking of only working on one story at a time. So far, there are two votes for this story and one for my other (that one's a Glee/Twilight xover). **

**If you were wondering why I didn't update, it's probably because my grandfather fell right on his face. He's okay, and the only reason he's still in the ICU is because there are no open beds in the ward he needs to go to. My grandfather is a lot better, but still not perfectly fine.**

**

* * *

**

She was dazed for a few seconds – enough time for the Grim Reaper to loom over her. She sprang back up and held her blade towards him – he, the swordless fighter. He just laughed and pushed her blade down.

This was part of her plan. She pulled Tamerlein away and leaped for him. She elbowed his stomach and, when he doubled over, brought the blade back to his neck. This time, she waited for his surrender.

He hung his head in defeat, but said, "Good fight, Shur'tugal. You won, fair and square."

Bella just nodded, spinning on her heel and walking to the far side of the warehouse. She leaned against the wall, leaving her sword unsheathed and at the ready.

"Hey," said a boy, coming to stand beside her. "I'm King Gent."

She just nodded once in acknowledgement. She was watching a fight between two men, both about fifteen, where both were equal fighters.

"What's your name?" King Gent asked, trying once again to get Bella's attention.

"Bella or Shur'tugal." She did not want to talk to anyone, to form an attachment to this world. Now that she had gone this far, all she wanted was to be home, among her kind and with her dragon.

"Okay." He nodded, thinking for a second. "Wanna spar?"

Bella turned to look at him for the first time. He was short and stocky, rather like an enlarged dwarf. He looked to be a formidable fighter, but not one that Bella could not defeat. His sword was thick and stout, good for hacking through defenses but too large for swift swordsmanship.

"Yes, I would," Bella said, standing straight.

King Gent grinned. "If I win, I get to kiss you."

Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes. "And if I win, you never try to kiss me ever." She was learning to speak this language more fluently than before. For these people, the words fell so quickly and easily from their tongues, while she was left floundering in an older version of it.

"Deal," he said, holding his hand out. Bella did not know what to do, so she tightened her grip on her sword. He lowered his hand, and awkward silence settling over them.

Bella glanced out the window, seeing that it was dark. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Nine-thirty," King Gent said. "Why?"

Bella shrugged. "I need to be home by ten, and I do not know this town well. So I have to leave now."

"'Kay." He nodded, paused, added, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

She shook her head. "I need to seem trustworthy," she explained. "Having a boy follow me home might not seem acceptable."

King Gent nodded. "Okay. Fight me tomorrow?"

Bella smiled. "Yes. See you then." She sheathed her sword, walking out of the warehouse. Several people nodded to her. She was already well-known among these folks.

Bella walked the streets, checking each with the address written on the paper Charlie had given her. It took her a while to find his house, but when she did, it was before ten o'clock.

Bella knocked on the door. Charlie answered it, smiling. "Hi. Come on in."

She just nodded, entering examining the house. It was small, but nice. It was good for the short time she would be staying there.

"Did you find that place?" Charlie asked, moving to sit in a chair. He pulled one out for Bella, but she stood with her arms crossed.

"Yeah. I won my fight." She turned to look out the window. Despite the darkness, she could see quite fine. "I have to go back soon to spar. I was challenged, but I had to go."

"Cool." Charlie was silent after that. After a few minutes, he added, "The only reason I knew of that place was because my colleague's son goes there. He's known as King Gent. Did you meet him?"

Bella turned away from the window to look back at Charlie. "He's the one I have to spar with when I go back. He seems like a…" She frowned, trying to think of a word. "Someone who hangs out with a lot of girls."

He chuckled. "John is a player. Be careful of him."

"'Kay," she said, as others had to her.

He turned his attention to the table where papers were scatted across it. "Fill these out," he ordered, shoving a few sheets at her.

Bella nodded, taking the pen he held out. It didn't take long to fill out the forms, but there were some questions that she couldn't answer. Birthday, height, weight.

Charlie helped her with those, and soon it was time to sleep. She was given the guest room to sleep in, though she didn't really need a place. She could enter her waking dreams while standing, even while running.

She took the room, and through the night she looked for Delos. She couldn't reach him. It was as if he was blocking her, but Delos would never do that – unless he was being intimate with Saphira. Not only would Bella not want to see that, he wouldn't want her to.

In the morning, she woke at an early hour. It was one of Charlie's days off, so he was sleeping in. She decided to go back to the sparring arena and fight her fight with King Gent. She wrote a note to Charlie, saying where she was, and then left.

To say it was packed was an understatement. People glanced at Bella, pointing and whispering. She wondered what was up, but didn't dwell too much on it.

"Is it true you beat the Grim Reaper?" a girl asked. She seemed hesitant, but curious. She was young, maybe sixteen. She was tall, with long red hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her green eyes sparkled with curiosity.

Bella shrugged. "Yeah. Why?"

The girl grew more excited. "My friends told me to drag you over to them. Do you mind being questioned?"

Bella laughed and shook her head. "What's your name?"

The girl began to lead the way. "My stage name is Brisingr Raudhr."

* * *

**Brisingr Raudhr - red fire**

**OOH! Who is this "Red Fire?" Will we ever find out? Ever? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry for not updating, but I've been going through a rough patch in my life. My grandfather is dying, and I've been spending time with him and my grandmother while I can. I cranked this out as fast as I could, and I apologize for any mistakes ahead of time.**

**

* * *

**

Bella stopped, recognizing the Ancient Language. "Red Fire? It fits." She resumed walking, analyzing the girl. She was graceful and beautiful, very much like an elf.

Brisingr Raudhr raised an eyebrow. "Well, Shur'tugal, yours fits you too. But I'm surprised there's not a skulblaka are in your name. My human name is Anna." They reached Anna's group of friends then.

"Hi!" a short blonde said, bouncing in place. "Did you really beat the Grim Reaper? He's the second best guy fighter here."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Really? He seemed pretty bad. If I was a mentor, I'd teach him some skills."

Anna chuckled. "Eragon and his skulblaka will be around while, so you won't have to worry, Shur'tugal."

Bella smiled and nodded. "Indeed."

"Shur'tugal," said a new voice. It was another of the girls. "And Brisingr Raudhr. Both seem like they're from a different language, and both are in the same. Do you know something that we don't?" The speaker was tall, slim and bored. Her blue eyes betrayed no emotion.

Anna and Bella exchanged a glance. "We just know each other," Anna finally said. "We're both from Phoenix, had the same swordsmanship mentor. His name was Togira Ikonoka."

"He taught us a way of speaking," added Bella, going along with the charade. "We elaborated and added to it. Then she moved away, and I just followed."

All the girls seemed satisfied. "'Kay," said the blond bouncy one. "Oh, I'm Tumbleweed, or Brooke. Either's fine."

Bella nodded, and an awkward silence settled over the girls. She rested a hand on Támerlein, eyes flicking from side to side of the room.

"So," began Anna. "Bella, I need you to—"

She was cut off by a guy coming over to them and saying, "Shur'tugal! Hanging with the girls, I see!" It was the Grim Reaper. He smiled at Bella, then added, "Great fight last night. Never been beaten so easily, except by Anna here." His gaze flicked to Anna, a friendly smile on his face. "You two should duel."

Anna looked at Bella, raising an eyebrow. "Up for it, Shur'tugal?"

Bella smiled in return, unsheathing her sword. "If you are, svit-kona." Quickly, she blocked her blade.

Anna and Bella circled each other, a space clearing for the two elves. Anna struck first, darting forward to hit her shoulder. Bella blocked the blade, twisting Támerlein and Anna's sword away from her. Bella aimed for her feet, but her friend leapt up, avoiding the green blade.

They fought an intricate dance, twisting and striking like parchment in the wind. Sometimes they were close enough for their skin to touch, other times their blades could barely touch. They dueled for what seemed like hours but was probably only half an hour. They fought until the younger elf began to tire, and Bella saw her chance. She swung for Anna's blade, knocking it askew in her grip. Bella then brought her blade to Anna's throat.

"You are defeated," she said, wishing that Delos was there. He would have lifted his head and roared in appreciation.

Anna nodded, sheathing her sword. Bella copied her as a round of applause burst out from the watching crowd. She was surprised that people had been watching the spar. Before anyone could talk to her, Bella left the crowd of humans to stand outside the warehouse. Anna soon followed her.

"I want to teach you how to be human," she said.

"Aye," agreed Bella, leaning against the wall. She sheathed her sword, glancing at the other elf. "What is your name?"

"Besides Anna?" The elf grinned. "Alanna."

Bella's eyes widened. "Alanna? You went missing forever ago! How long have you been here?"

Alanna hung her head, looking at her Rider friend through her eyelashes. "Three years. I was twelve when I found the window, and I'm fifteen now."

"Wow." Bella stood up straight. "If I ever go back to Phoenix, I'm bringing you with me."

Alanna smiled in thanks. "Let's go to your house so I can show you how a human teen acts."

"'Kay," said Bella, nodding.

They walked in silence, down the street and to Chief Swan's house. Once there, Alanna let out a small gasp. "You're staying with the chief of police? And in the illegal sparring arena, too!"

Bella grinned as she opened the door. "He was the one who told me about the arena."

"No way," said Alanna, walking into the house behind Bella. "That's crazy!"

Before Bella could reply, Charlie started talking. "Who are you?" He was staring at Alanna with the eye of a law-enforcer.

"My name is Anna Smith," Alanna said, staring the policeman right in the eye. "I'm one of Bella's friends. We know each other from…before."

Bella nodded, but Charlie looked skeptical. "But you said that you had no memory of before Phoenix."

"She recognized me," explained Bella, crossing her arms, "and she seemed familiar to me."

Charlie nodded, agreeing with this. He let the girls go to what was now Bella's room. Once there, Alanna said, "You told him you had no memory?"

"Yep." Bella nodded.

Alanna started the lesson on being human. She had Bella lower height, taught her the language's slang, and a way of walking that was normal for humans but not elves. It was odd to change herself, and for a brief moment she wondered if Alanna wasn't being as nice as she seemed. She shook it off – of course Alanna was trustworthy.

Several hours later, Alanna left and Bella had nothing to do. She sat in what was now her room, stretching her mind. She could hear Charlie's simple thoughts and the neighbors', nothing too interesting, until she her mind reached the sparring arena. There, she encountered thoughts that she never would hear again.

_Hello, Enori,_ King Galbatorix said.

* * *

**Brisingr Raudhr - Red Fire**

**Shur'tugal - Dragon Rider**

**skulblaka - dragon**

**Togira Ikonoka - The Cripple Who is Whole**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aloha! Sorry it's been so long, but there have been some family issues. So, this is chapter five. Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

The wards were up around her mind as soon as Bella felt the intrusion. Her hands were shaking at the thought of that – that thing. Galbatorix had once held her captive; Bella didn't like to think back to those times.

Now she wished she was back in Alagaesia with her dragon and her friends. She wished she was in her true elfin form, not this imposter of a body. _Why must I be here?_ she thought. _Why must I suffer for one tiny mistake?_

Bella closed her eyes, and was soon asleep. She dreamt of dragons and elves and dwarves, of evil kings and her time imprisoned within Galbatorix's lair. She awoke when Charlie opened her door, the unoiled hinges squeaking profusely.

"Hey, Bella," he murmured. "Time to get up."

She was up in a moment, her heart beating quickly. When she had first heard the police officer's voice, she thought it was the voice of her own long-dead father. "I'm up," she said shakily.

Charlie nodded and left the room.

Bella realized that she had only one other clean outfit and it was one that did not fit with the normal of these new humans. She shrugged and put on the pale green tunic and brown leggings.

Bella left her room to go to the kitchen. Charlie was there, and he silently handed her a backpack with some supplies in it.

"Thanks, Charlie." She smiled.

"No problem, kiddo." His voice was gruff but warm. "I got you some normal clothes too, but I'm not sure if they'll fit."

"Anything's good," Bella said, shrugging. "I'll stand out if I wear this." She gestured to her clothes.

Gesturing to the bag, Charlie said, "They're in the bag. I'll make breakfast. You can change while I do that."

She did as he said and returned to the smell of cooking meat and eggs. Charlie smiled at her, expertly flipping the omelet in the pan. "I made eggs and bacon."

She smiled in return, not knowing what bacon was. "What's bacon?"

His smile faded. "It's a meat. It's delicious."

She wants to say that she doesn't eat meat, but she doesn't. She can't be rude to the man who's being so nice to her. "Sounds good."

They stood in silence until he was done cooking. Taking plates and serving themselves, they smiled at each other.

"This is delicious," Bella complemented when she started digging in. She hadn't tasted the bacon – the meat – yet.

Already finished eating, Charlie eyed her bacon. "You gonna eat that?"

She shrugged. "Take it."

He enjoyed it far more than she would have, and he soon drove her to the school. It looked odd to her: The buildings were separate and not grown from trees. The houses in Charlie's neighborhood were amongst the trees, not unlike some of the houses in Ellesmera.

She left the car, calling thanks over her shoulder. Being one of the first students there, not many other teens were there to stare at her. The few that were there didn't seem to care; they were either reading or absorbed in their phones. Bella was glad of that.

The building marked OFFICE was obviously the place to go. Inside the small building was a middle-aged woman who looked uncomfortable in her body. Bella immediately tried to probe the woman's mind, only to find that this person was a simple human, not an elf.

"I'm Bella, the new student."

The woman smiled. "Ah, yes, the chief's new adopted daughter." She shuffled some papers and handed Bella a packet. "The one on top's your schedule, the next one is the school map. The one below is a sheet for your teachers to sign."

"Thanks," Bella said, hoisting her new backpack over her shoulder. She left the office and looked at her schedule. First, she had English. It was in Building C, room C20. She made her way to the classroom.

The teacher, Mr. Jackson, was the only other person in the room. There was ten minutes until class started. She cleared her throat awkwardly, and he jumped.

"Sorry, sir," she apologized. "Didn't mean to scare you. I'm Bella Swan, the new student. Could you sign this sheet for me?" Holding the sheet, she smiled a bit too brightly. This man reminded her of her friend, Vanir the swordfighter.

"Ah, yes, Bella!" He smiled in return, taking the paper. "The whole town has been wondering about you since yesterday. Showing up out of nowhere like a ghost, eh, and with no memory of beforehand! You should write about it."

She took the signed paper from him. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure I used to write poetry before I, um, lost my memory. I have a collection of what I wrote back at Chief Swan's house."

"Really?"

That was when the first students started trickling in. "Yo, Mr. Jackson," one bored looking student said. "What's happening today?"

Mr. Jackson smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see." Lowering his voice, he murmured to Bella, "We're watching an episode of _The Twilight Zone_."

The rest of class passed rather uneventfully, with the exception of the movie. She thought it was rather like scrying, only it was scrying the past, and a fake past at that.

Her other classes were uneventful as well. Then it was lunch. She had no idea where to sit; several students had been nice to her but none had been good enough to be friends. A girl she recognized from the sparring arena – Tumbleweed, or Brooke – waved her over.

"Sit with us," Brooke said. She introduced all the other students at the table. "These are Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, and Eric. They're pretty good people, though none but Angie can," she paused and leaned closer, "sword fight like us."

Lunch was rather boring besides trading little remarks about swordsmanship that no one else got. Bella discovered that Angela's fight name was Silver Mist. Bella wondered why.

The next class on her schedule was biology.

**So, what happened with Enori/Bella and Galbatorix? What will happen in biology? As always, review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! I'm back, with chapter six.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

Bella approached the teacher more nervously than she had the others. She knew that something important was going to happen in this class; she had no idea what.

"Ah, Miss Bella." The teacher smiled at her. "Everyone is wondering where you came from."

"Yeah." She shuffled her feet.

"I'm Mr. Banner," he said as he signed her paper. "You sit there." Nodding to himself, he pointed to a seat by the window. "You'll be sitting with Edward Cullen. Don't let him freak you out; he's a loner."

"Okay." Bella nodded, hurrying to her seat. No one else was at the lab table, though Angela was in this class. They exchanged smiles before each returned to her respective thoughts.

Bella wondered how Delos was. She missed him dearly; she loved this new world, but she would give it – and more – up to be with her dragon again.

The moment he entered the room, she knew to put up the shield around her mind. She could feel the waves of prodding that were sent to her mind. _Stop it! _she wanted to yell. _Stop trying to find my secrets!_

The boy sat next to her. She immediately tensed, scooting as far away as she could from him. He did the same, closing his eyes for a few moments. When he opened them, Bella could not hear the sound of his breath going in, out, in, out. She was alarmed, not worried; anyone who tried to enter her mind was an enemy first, an acquaintance second.

Mr. Banner began the lesson, talking on about something Bella didn't hear or care about. She tried her best to ignore Edward. It didn't work.

As far as she knew, humans here weren't aware of their mental powers. How could this seemingly human person control their mind so thoroughly?

The lesson dragged on. Bella spent the time watching the clock and thinking. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the bell rang. Edward was the first to leave the classroom; she was a close second.

She had gym as her last class of the day; it was hard to do extreme physical activity with her body so changed. She tripped and fell several times, embarrassing herself. The last time she had fallen was years ago, when she was escaping Galbatorix.

Bella began to leave the gym, but the teacher called her over. "Bella, Chief Swan called. He said to tell you that he couldn't give you a ride home."

"Thanks." Bella nodded sharply, leaving the gym. How would she get to Charlie's house now?

Edward was leaving the building at the same time as she was. She stopped him and asked, "Can I hitch a ride?" Despite the fact that she distrusted this person, she knew that he was the only person she knew who could give her a ride. The people she sat with at lunch had all complained of their lack of cars; they lived within walking distance of everything.

"I have to take my family with me," Edward said. "There are four more of us. My car seats five." He was cold, glaring at her.

"Fine. I'll just walk." Bella knew she could not run as well as she could before in this new body. Chief Swan's house was several miles away.

A short girl with a pixie haircut hurried over to Edward. "Stop being so rude!" she scolded Edward. Turning to Bella, she smiled. "You can ride with me. I'm his sister, by the way."

"Thanks." She smiled hesitantly, not taking an instant liking to this girl. "I'm Bella."

"And I'm Alice." The girl smiled at her, her teeth flashing in the sun.

Bella resisted the urge to flinch. "I have…English with you, right? I think I saw you in that class."

"We do. We should be partners for writing assignments!" Alice led the way to a small yellow car. "This is my baby, my Porsche."

"Your…baby?" Bella was confused. This girl had given birth to a car?

"I love this car just as much as I would a child of mine," the small girl explained, getting into the driver's seat.

"No, you don't. No one loves anything as much as their children." Bella got in the passenger seat.

"And how would you know that?" Alice arched an eyebrow as she started to drive.

"It's simple." The brown-haired girl shrugged. "Children are what you would die to protect; would you do that for your car?"

Alice shook her head.

"See? You love this car; it's not you child." Bella smiled. "I hope you know how to get to Chief Swan's house, because I don't."

Alice laughed. "Everyone knows where he lives. If something bad happens, no one's afraid to knock on his door."

A wry smile twisted the elf's features. "I used to be that person." Then she remembered that she wasn't supposed to know much of her past, and she forced her expression to one of shock. "Where did that come from?"

Alice sent her a look. "I know you're faking it." As Bella opened her mouth to protest, she added, "But I won't tell anyone. I'm not like that. You must have a good reason for not sharing."

"Yeah, I do." Bella laughed bitterly, remembering the good times and the bad. She focused on the bad, which mostly consisted of Galbatorix.

"Are you going to share or not?" prodded Alice.

Bella arched an eyebrow. "And you think that you're above the rest? Just because you gave me a ride doesn't mean that we're best friends."

Alice pulled over to the curb. "Get out," she ordered. At her passenger's surprised look, she added, "This is Chief Swan's house. So, get out."

"Oh, right." Bella opened the door and slung her backpack over her shoulder. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem." Alice's smiled is fake and sweet. "I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"See you, Alice." Bella walks into Charlie's house, sending one last glance at Alice with her now-black eyes and tight grip on the squished steering wheel.

Bella realizes that Alice isn't human.

* * *

**This is mainly going to follow _Twilight _until a certain point, but with slightly different happenings.**


End file.
